lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
2015/May
This page lists the most complete information on Lana Del Rey's activities in May, 2015. May 7 Del Rey and Courtney Love performed at Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion in The Woodlands, Texas as part of the Endless Summer Tour. Backstage May_7_2015_BS-5.jpg May_7_2015_BS-6.jpg May_7_2015_BS-3.jpg May_7_2015_BS-4.jpg May_7_2015_BS-1.jpg May_7_2015_BS-2.jpg May_7_2015_BS-7.jpg Endless Summer Tour May_7_2015-1.jpg May_7_2015-2.jpg May_7_2015-3.jpg May_7_2015-4.jpg May_7_2015-42.jpg May_7_2015-43.jpg May_7_2015-44.jpg May_7_2015-5.jpg May_7_2015-6.jpg May_7_2015-101.jpg May_7_2015-11.jpg May_7_2015-102.jpg May_7_2015-28.jpg May_7_2015-54.jpg May_7_2015-8.jpg May_7_2015-72.jpg May_7_2015-32.jpg May_7_2015-103.jpg May_7_2015-33.jpg May_7_2015-34.jpg May_7_2015-35.jpg May_7_2015-36.jpg May_7_2015-37.jpg May_7_2015-38.jpg May_7_2015-46.jpg May_7_2015-108.jpg May_7_2015-97.jpg May_7_2015-98.jpg May_7_2015-99.jpg May_7_2015-17.jpg May_7_2015-45.jpg Ca1bYZRUMAAL6jV.jpg May_7_2015-7.jpg May_7_2015-55.jpg May_7_2015-56.jpg May_7_2015-57.jpg May_7_2015-23.jpg May_7_2015-39.jpg May_7_2015-104.jpg May_7_2015-105.jpg May_7_2015-48.jpg May_7_2015-49.jpg May_7_2015-50.jpg May_7_2015-51.jpg May_7_2015-52.jpg May_7_2015-53.jpg May_7_2015-73.jpg May_7_2015-100.jpg May_7_2015-14.jpg May_7_2015-25.jpg May_7_2015-24.jpg May_7_2015-15.jpg May_7_2015-16.jpg May_7_2015-77.jpg May_7_2015-26.jpg May_7_2015-27.jpg May_7_2015-106.jpg May_7_2015-107.jpg May_7_2015-12.jpg May_7_2015-21.jpg May_7_2015-22.jpg May_7_2015-83.jpg May_7_2015-84.jpg May_7_2015-85.jpg May_7_2015-86.jpg May_7_2015-87.jpg May_7_2015-88.jpg May_7_2015-89.jpg May_7_2015-90.jpg May_7_2015-91.jpg May_7_2015-92.jpg May_7_2015-109.jpg May_7_2015-75.jpg May_7_2015-76.jpg May_7_2015-40.jpg May_7_2015-41.jpg CEdOj6GVAAEHMjs.jpg CEdqH5zUUAIXYNW.jpg May_7_2015-78.jpg May_7_2015-18.jpg May_7_2015-79.jpg May_7_2015-80.jpg May_7_2015-81.jpg May_7_2015-82.jpg May_7_2015-13.jpg CEhahBeVAAAWjB_.jpg May_7_2015-74.jpg May_7_2015-47.jpg May_7_2015-19.jpg CEgxpNHVEAEJC5C.jpg May_7_2015-29.jpg May_7_2015-93.jpg May_7_2015-94.jpg May_7_2015-95.jpg May_7_2015-96.jpg May_7_2015-9.jpg May_7_2015-10.jpg May_7_2015-20.jpg May_7_2015-30.jpg May_7_2015-31.jpg May_7_2015-58.jpg May_7_2015-59.jpg May_7_2015-60.jpg May_7_2015-61.jpg May_7_2015-62.jpg May_7_2015-71.jpg May_7_2015-63.jpg May_7_2015-64.jpg May_7_2015-65.jpg May_7_2015-66.jpg May_7_2015-67.jpg May_7_2015-68.jpg May_7_2015-69.jpg May_7_2015-70.jpg May 9 Del Rey and Courtney Love were scheduled to perform at the Gexa Engery Pavilion in Dallas, Texas as part of the Endless Summer Tour. After Courtney Love performed her set, the show was canceled due to inclement weather. According the the venue staff, Lana 'threw a hissy fit' about the decision. Later that night Del Rey posted a video on Instagram with the caption "Ladies and gentlemen I'm sorry that we weren't allowed to get on stage tonight. And I'm sorry that I wasn't granted my request to at least tell you that in person." May 12 Del Rey and Courtney Love performed at the Red Rocks Amphitheatre in Morrison, Colorado as part of the Endless Summer Tour. May_12_2015-1.jpg May_12_2015-2.jpg May_12_2015-3.jpg May_12_2015-4.jpg May_12_2015-5.jpg May_12_2015-6.jpg May_12_2015-8.jpg May_12_2015-10.jpg May_12_2015-61.jpg May_12_2015-62.jpg May_12_2015-70.jpg May_12_2015-59.jpg May_12_2015-60.jpg May_12_2015-68.jpg May_12_2015-69.jpg May_12_2015-23.jpg May_12_2015-25.jpg May_12_2015-24.jpg May_12_2015-72.jpg May_12_2015-26.jpg May_12_2015-57.jpg May_12_2015-58.jpg May_12_2015-53.jpg May_12_2015-54.jpg May_12_2015-55.jpg May_12_2015-56.jpg May_12_2015-11.jpg May_12_2015-12.jpg May_12_2015-13.jpg May_12_2015-14.jpg May_12_2015-15.jpg May_12_2015-16.jpg May_12_2015-17.jpg May_12_2015-18.jpg May_12_2015-19.jpg May_12_2015-20.jpg May_12_2015-21.jpg May_12_2015-7.jpg May_12_2015-9.jpg May_12_2015-22.jpg May_12_2015-63.jpg May_12_2015-64.jpg May_12_2015-65.jpg May_12_2015-66.jpg May_12_2015-67.jpg May_12_2015-71.jpg May_12_2015-52.jpg May_12_2015-49.jpg May_12_2015-50.jpg May_12_2015-51.jpg May_12_2015-27.jpg May_12_2015-34.jpg May_12_2015-37.jpg May_12_2015-28.jpg May_12_2015-29.jpg May_12_2015-30.jpg May_12_2015-35.jpg May_12_2015-36.jpg May_12_2015-39.jpg May_12_2015-40.jpg May_12_2015-41.jpg May_12_2015-42.jpg May_12_2015-44.jpg May_12_2015-45.jpg May_12_2015-46.jpg May_12_2015-43.jpg May_12_2015-47.jpg May_12_2015-48.jpg May_12_2015-31.jpg May_12_2015-32.jpg May_12_2015-33.jpg May_12_2015-38.jpg May 14 Del Rey and Courtney Love performed at Ak-Chin Pavilion in Phoenix, Arizona as part of the Endless Summer Tour. Backstage May_14_2015_BS-1.jpg May_14_2015_BS-5.jpg May_14_2015_BS-2.jpg May_14_2015_BS-4.jpg May_14_2015_BS-3.jpg Endless Summer Tour May_14_2015-1.jpg CFB1qmcUEAEZIr7.jpg CFB1qmGUsAAXgbS.jpg CFB1qmSUkAAaJlS.jpg CFDHlrJWoAApAUn.jpg CFB_f_YWEAAKolX.jpg CFB_f_XWgAAOkMx.jpg CQROMHmVEAAQvfi.jpg CFDHfHIWoAEKVAy.jpg CFBu8f3W0AEQ0iP.jpg CQROMLLUYAAl-hz.jpg CFCxurZUMAA0si0.jpg CFDHlpsWgAA4M87.jpg CFGQZ8qVIAEh-cE.jpg CFCys6jUkAArBgU.jpg ClfRDJdUsAAOW_3.jpg With fans outside Ak-Chin Pavilion May_14_2015_F-1.jpg May_14_2015_F-2.jpg May_14_2015_F-3.jpg May_14_2015_F-4.jpg May_14_2015_F-5.jpg May_14_2015_F-6.jpg May 16 Del Rey and Courtney Love performed at the Sleep Train Amphitheater in Chula Vista, California as part of the Endless Summer Tour. Backstage May_16_2015_BS-1.jpg May_16_2015_BS-2.jpg Endless Summer Tour May_16_2015-1.jpg 2b79783400cbbe946869339ce4a376a3.jpg 6c567556fab545a548c746d3e9347202.jpg CFN-woIWIAAZ1ks.jpg CLIXXoaUMAA7F7a.jpg CIAj3vYUcAAAdxO.jpg CFNNCw_WAAAqMc9.jpg-large.jpeg e80756f4e5c02f65554b5dfeb398cc8a.jpg f035d627760191848759784f060fd6f1.jpg SleepTrainAmphitheatre1.jpg lanachulavista.png CFMEDeYUUAAifJZ.jpg CFMEDgqUMAE9Yl4.jpg CFMEDiUUkAEYf-X.jpg CPucT9CUwAA4_wp.jpg May 18 Del Rey and Courtney Love performed at Hollywood Bowl in Los Angeles, California as part of the Endless Summer Tour. Backstage May_18_2015_BS-1.jpg May_18_2015_BS-2.jpg May_18_2015_BS-3.jpg CeDQUtaUAAA3zC9.jpg CFo59FnUUAA5CsC.jpg CFy4tE1W0AAqK81.jpg May_18_2015_BS-4.jpg Endless Summer Tour May_18_2015-1.jpg 689a91f8bdac0349999653327f80df7b.jpg 137429pcn_lana17.jpg 17687618360_5ce16265ad_h.jpg 17848819646_536db13858_k.jpg CFXLS6JWIAAwSiq-1.jpg CFYaSu_W0AAKtsJ.jpg Lana-Del-Rey--Performs-at-the-Hollywood-Bowl--01-300x420.jpg Lana-Del-Rey--Performs-at-the-Hollywood-Bowl--03-300x420.jpg Lana-Del-Rey--Performs-at-the-Hollywood-Bowl--07-662x1013.jpg maxresdefault.jpg ob_12151d_18mai2015-hollywoodbowl-lanadelrey-03.jpg Screen-Shot-2015-05-20-at-5.21.43-PM-515x900.png CFYcWayWEAARLVT.jpg tumblr_nol2nx3PyT1rk2e30o1_500.jpg meeting-lana-del-rey.jpg CFXLS9sW0AIcWZy.jpg CFZORt8UIAA87zD.jpg May 20 Del Rey and Courtney Love performed at the Shoreline Amphitheatre in Mountain View, California as part of the Endless Summer Tour. Backstage May_20_2015_BS-1.jpg Endless Summer Tour May_20_2015-1.jpg CFh3E7yUgAAJ4MB.jpg CFhfJHBW0AAjGTm.jpg ae0c113feddefd184cd635840490f411.jpg q45aETJYhHQ.jpg c2-SwzsDib8.jpg 983aK6rBbaA.jpg gUk-EAc0_dY.jpg CFooBJpVIAAmg6R.jpg tumblr_noqb4tKFlt1rk2e30o2_500.jpg Oiugd9IuiL4.jpg qUVb5woKN1A.jpg CFidz-PWoAEchUc.jpg CFj1XUkVIAAS75L.jpg 3D7R6B_xVT8.jpg i0mh1KjVeDg.jpg Shoreline_Amphitheatre_-_California2C_USA_28May_2029_282729.jpg D7pvEN-fhyc.jpg Qdb7WJ3_J18.jpg CFii7bGUMAE8jCh.jpg CFjCjfHUUAAWLTt.jpg CFjCji3UgAAsX5B.jpg CK3wJapUkAAXRQ1.jpg CK3wJbXUsAAO4fU.jpg CK3wJfdUkAA0zIa.jpg YQsMg24XVVM.jpg May 22 Del Rey and Courtney Love performed at the Sunlight Supply Amphitheater in Ridgefield, Washington as part of the Endless Summer Tour. Backstage May_22_2015_BS-1.jpg May_22_2015_BS-2.jpg May_22_2015_BS-3.jpg May_22_2015_BS-4.jpg May_22_2015_BS-5.jpg May_22_2015_BS-6.jpg May_22_2015_BS-7.jpg May_22_2015_BS-8.jpg May_22_2015_BS-9.jpg May_22_2015_BS-10.jpg May_22_2015_BS-11.jpg May_22_2015_BS-12.jpg May_22_2015_BS-13.jpg May_22_2015_BS-14.jpg May_22_2015_BS-15.jpg May_22_2015_BS-16.jpg Endless Summer Tour May_22_2015-1.jpg 479dfdf9c10036e8629b50e20baa645e.jpg 637d86c0f0d8682a9e5356a5958fa494.jpg CFriYz6WIAApyTS.jpg CFt58jvUEAAU1bV.jpg CFt58kCVIAALPcB.jpg CFsh6VzWgAABART.jpg CFsi3O_WoAEAVtj.jpg CFssOkIVEAE3IrL.jpg CFsyFmMUMAArnua.jpg CFsyFUwUsAM72qI.jpg effdcaee5e10f7fb9a6b11f9b243f9e0.jpg maxresdefault-1.jpg maxresdefault-2.jpg ob_a970c0_22mai2014-ridgefield-lanadelrey-21.jpg tumblr_nov6t8wKw11tguy5fo6_500.jpg tumblr_nov6t8wKw11tguy5fo9_500.jpg Lana_Del_Rey_stage.jpg tumblr_nov6t8wKw11tguy5fo7_500.jpg CFrUodmUgAAMn3B.jpg CFtR7CaUUAALAWy.jpg CFrWA0tW0AAn61W.jpg CFtR7lxUEAIkc-_.jpg CFqubd6VEAA_V94.jpg CFtA1BuVEAA36vl.jpg CFv2f5rVEAAKQd5.jpg CjGAmj3WEAAUW5m.jpg May 24 Del Rey performed at the Sasquatch! festival at Gorge Amphitheatre in George, Washington. May_24_2015-2.jpg May_24_2015-1.jpg May_24_2015-3.jpg May_24_2015-4.jpg May_24_2015-5.jpg May_24_2015-6.jpg May_24_2015-7.jpg May_24_2015-8.jpg May_24_2015-9.jpg May_24_2015-10.jpg May_24_2015-11.jpg May_24_2015-12.jpg May_24_2015-13.jpg May_24_2015-14.jpg May_24_2015-15.jpg May_24_2015-16.jpg May_24_2015-17.jpg May_24_2015-18.jpg May_24_2015-19.jpg May_24_2015-20.jpg May_24_2015-21.jpg May_24_2015-22.jpg May_24_2015-23.jpg May_24_2015-24.jpg May_24_2015-25.jpg May_24_2015-26.jpg May_24_2015-27.jpg May_24_2015-28.jpg May_24_2015-29.jpg May_24_2015-30.jpg May_24_2015-31.jpg May_24_2015-32.jpg May_24_2015-33.jpg May_24_2015-34.jpg May_24_2015-35.jpg May_24_2015-36.jpg May_24_2015-37.jpg May_24_2015-38.jpg May_24_2015-39.jpg May_24_2015-40.jpg May_24_2015-41.jpg May_24_2015-42.jpg May_24_2015-43.jpg May_24_2015-44.jpg May_24_2015-45.jpg May_24_2015-46.jpg May_24_2015-47.jpg May_24_2015-48.jpg May_24_2015-49.jpg May_24_2015-50.jpg May_24_2015-51.jpg May_24_2015-52.jpg May_24_2015-53.jpg May_24_2015-54.jpg May_24_2015-55.jpg May_24_2015-56.jpg May_24_2015-57.jpg May_24_2015-58.jpg May_24_2015-59.jpg May_24_2015-60.jpg May_24_2015-61.jpg May_24_2015-62.jpg May_24_2015-63.jpg May 28 Del Rey and Grimes performed at Klipsch Music Center in Noblesville, Indiana as part of the Endless Summer Tour. Backstage May_28_2015_BS-1.jpg May_28_2015_BS-2.jpg Endless Summer Tour May_28_2015-1.jpg 004.jpg 016.jpg 017.jpg c8af9876659e2c45105225b9931e3587.jpg CGJ9Rk-W0AEPTGo.jpg CGJ9Rk6WYAA7LMR.jpg CGJ9Rk7WEAA6UQ0.jpg CGJ9Rk9WkAAUtgS.jpg IMG_7716.jpg KlipschMusicCenter1.jpg tumblr_np4rocnxcT1rk2e30o1_1280.jpg tumblr_np5y190QHZ1s6ei93o1_500.png CHKZ84IUYAA46XG.jpg Cld6stmVAAEMlN0.jpg Cld6stqUYAAPIii.jpg Cld6stsUYAAoAcT.jpg Cld6surUoAAQAVw.jpg CLF-H1OWIAAqbKb.jpg CLF-H1OWUAE7K3M.jpg Cp1xhubUIAE8Yyb.jpg Cp1xhubUkAAY76X.jpg Cp1xhucUMAAs1d0.jpg CjjMivFUgAAftMq.jpg CGLr6bsVAAAAAPf.jpg Leaving Klipsch Music Center May_28_2015_Leav-1.jpg May_28_2015_Leav-2.jpg May_28_2015_Leav-3.jpg May_28_2015_Leav-4.jpg May_28_2015_Leav-5.jpg May_28_2015_Leav-6.jpg At the airport May_28_2015_AP-1.jpg May 29 Del Rey and her band went on a yacht in Chicago. CGNI2SLUIAEUvdq.jpg CGNI2SIU4AE6-fm.jpg With fans in Chicago. May_29_2015-1.jpg May_29_2015-2.jpg May_29_2015-3.jpg May 30 Del Rey and Grimes performed at the Hollywood Casino Amphitheatre in Tinley Park, Illinois as part of the Endless Summer Tour. May_30_2015-1.jpg 2f76a9a164941292cf7627eae81519bc.jpg AKHAZgW0DHw.jpg 45-_G6-6ntQ.jpg First_Midwest_Bank_Amphitheatre_-_Illinois2C_USA_28May_3029_285729.jpg CGTv82aVAAA2a4S.jpg CGTv82QUAAA_sfg.jpg CGULFf2XIAANKMX.jpg CGULFguWQAET9q3.jpg CGULFhJWQAAQ3w2.jpg CGXUN8PWcAAWOZr.jpg CGXUOAUW0AAEMbt.jpg BP3wjmTo.jpg-large.jpeg JwBT3eMD.jpg-large.jpeg CGXUOCQWgAAQg7O.jpg CGXUOpjW0AAAavI.png tumblr_np9umsAmIv1rtgvqvo1_500.jpg tumblr_npa1kwJ9t41tguy5fo1_500.jpg CGWm3fHUAAAwSem.jpg tumblr_npa1kwJ9t41tguy5fo2_1280.jpg 5scKK-3hk3E.jpg xvjOdKlLEiI.jpg tumblr_nyg22xpbn71rk2e30o1_500.jpg CGV8cTHWgAAsZnR.jpg CGUFUDLUIAEaEfh.jpg May 31 Del Rey and Grimes performed at DTE Energy Music Theatre in Clarkston, Michigan as part of the Endless Summer Tour. May_31_2015-1.jpg pbyDaAl635s.jpg 001.jpg 8e6024cc04b320fe4160d8722128b9d6.jpg CGcVcKyWQAAf-sc.jpg 6684d3f21d963c8ed5e43e275cc2b4ac.jpg 634270e99958a9990404dc12ef1dfd78.jpg 11375238_475377619290101_838207303_n.jpg CGcCnFFUYAAFHXo.jpg CGcCnFIVIAA2sfZ.jpg CGcCnFKVIAArlvv.jpg 11380949_1607751266161089_678870837_n.jpg cFRXk.jpg CGcVcKfWQAAvA-M.jpg CGgL0vBW0AAAwLx.jpg lana-del-rey-11.png 5nDQ72UaEp4.jpg 018.jpg tumblr_o5uir9XVRD1rk2e30o1_500.jpg CGgL0u0WoAEi9ol.jpg CGbUG7SW0AAXb0R.jpg CGbTxo8W0AAH1-J.jpg CGbTxUzWcAAU51l.jpg CGbUG96WcAEweWc.jpg CGcVcKeWoAE7J8_.jpg CGYuTApVIAAwaiB.jpg CGY1_CfUIAATNRe.jpg CGY1_DHVIAEMR7H (1).jpg CGY1-t2UcAEpaa0.jpg CGbT8AUWgAE4uKy.jpg CNHy1tVUsAAnzOg.jpg May (Unknown day) May_0_2015-1.jpg Category:2015